looking for revenge and finding love
by mattieloverx
Summary: a mysterious girl arrives at Wammy's. she is looking for someone, someone who changed her life. she went out into the world expecting revenge but she had no idea that she would fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She slowly trekked her way through the English countryside. She was trembling due to cold and lack of sleep. Her brunette hair gently flapped against her face. She had almost reached her limit – if she had one. She had been walking for days, hardly taking any time to eat or sleep. She was searching, searching for the person that changed everything.

She took a moment to catch her breath and looked up. A building caught her eye. An old building that looked like a mansion. She made out the words 'Wammy's House' on a large gate that was at the entrance of the building. She strode toward the building, arriving at the gate in just a few minutes. She pushed open the large, rusty gate and walked towards the door.

The inside was well furnished. It was cosy and felt comfortable. Many people were walking around and gave her strange looks as she passed by. She gladly returned them, wondering why the sight of a girl was so unusual. She stopped and asked someone, a blond haired boy,

"Who's in charge here?"

The boy shot her a death glare and replied,

"There's no one in fucking charge here! I run this place!"

He pulled out a chocolate bar, took off the silver foil and walked away.

_What a prick_, she thought.

She carried on walking down the corridor until she reached a door that said 'Roger's Office'. She shrugged and knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the reply.

She turned the brass doorknob and walked inside. An old man greeted her with a look of surprise.

"Hello. How may I help you?" He maintained the same look of shock in his eyes.

"I am looking for someone."

"May I ask who?"

"Yes. He is called B-"She was cut off by a boy storming in the small room. _Isn't that the same boy that she talked to earlier?_ She asked herself.

"I've had it this time Roger! He's so fucking annoying! Why does he think he's the best? Just because he's ranking 1 and I'm 2 doesn't mean I'm not better than him! And h-. Wait, who the fuck is that? She doesn't live here."

"You are correct, Mello. She has visited because she is searching for someone."

"It better not fucking be Near!"

"Actually, she was just about to tell me who she was looking for before you bursted in."

"Well I'm done now so she can go ahead and tell us both."

She rolled her eyes and said,

"It doesn't matter now. I don't think he would be in such an unruly place as this."

"Unruly? You're out of your fucking mind! It doesn't matter if you're a girl, I'll still hit you!"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Oh yeah?" Mello said as he swung his fist towards her face. She easily dodged it and swept her leg across the floor, knocking Mello over. She then proceeded to straddle him and repeatedly punch him in the face.

"How does it feel to be beaten up by a girl?" she laughed. Mello was nearing unconsciousness as Roger and a security guard pulled her off and dragged her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We've got to interrogate her – we don't know anything about her, not even her name!" Mello yelled. L had been called in under the circumstances that they were in. nobody had ever found or come to Wammy's who wasn't planned to.

"I agree. We should find out as much as we can about her." said Near. L's expression stayed the same. Then he finally said,

"Let's put her in the room then."

"You don't mean _the _room, do you? You do, don't you?" exclaimed Roger.

"I feel that it's the best option for now. We can ask her questions from a safe distance. After all, she seems to have no trouble standing up for herself." He pointed at Mello who was standing in the corner.

"Whatever. It was an unfair fight." Mello stated. Near looked at him and asked,

"Really? How was it?" Mello didn't reply. He just glared at him. L sighed and said,

"It's settled then. We'll put her in the surveillance room." Two security guards went to go and get her from the room next door.

After 25 minutes they had managed to put her in the surveillance room. Both the security guards had several bruises and scratches on them. There were marks on the walls where she had thrashed about before the security guards tightened their grip on her. She had been bound on a chair in the middle of the surveillance room. L, Mello, Near and Roger were next door where they were watching her through cameras that were planted in the other room. L pressed a button and spoke into the microphone,

"What is your name?" She didn't reply.

"Where do you come from?" no reply again. Everyone sat there not sure what to do as they were getting no answers. Letting go of the button, L said to himself,

"Hmm, what about this one?" he pressed the button before saying,

"Why are you here?" silence. Mello, by this time, had been getting very impatient and screamed down the microphone,

"Answer us! Answer us or I'll come down there and make you answer them!" he paused for a moment.

"Fine! I'm coming over there!" he stormed out of the room and threw the door open before entering the surveillance room. The girl seemed oblivious to the fact that Mello was standing a foot away from her and was screaming,

"Answer our questions, you little bitch! It's not like you're going anywhere – we tied you to the chair!" she scoffed and replied,

"Oh please. I'm only tied to this chair because I let you! If I wanted, I'd be away from this shithole by now." Mello smirked and said,

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" in the camera room L frowned and thought _does he always have to challenge people? _

Back in the surveillance room, the girl stood up and swiftly turned around, smacking Mello in the face with a leg of the chair. A knife slipped out of her sleeve and she cut herself out of the restraints in a few seconds. Mello was still in shock so he had not registered that she was out of the chair and running straight for him. She punched him in the stomach, making him bend over. She quickly raised her knee, connecting it with Mello's face.

"Shit!" he groaned. She smiled as she pushed him against the wall and raised the knife up to his neck, gently pushing it in to draw a little blood. Four or five security guards rushed in, dragging her to the other side of the wall. No matter how skilled she was, she was no match for the strength of a group of well-built guards. Mello ran for her and was about to hit her before L walked in and commented,

"I wouldn't do that. She'll probably get you back." Mello was about to retort before thinking that L was probably right. That didn't stop him from sending her his best 'fuck you' glare. She struggled against the two men that were holding her down.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry but we cannot do that." L replied. He looked curiously over her before asking,

"What are you doing here?" she thrashed about for a few seconds and, after realising she couldn't escape said,

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" L replied with curiosity obvious in his voice.

"A guy called B-" she was interrupted by a redheaded boy with a ds in his hand.

"Yo." He said nonchalantly. Mello looked at him and said,

"Great! Just as we were getting somewhere." L sighed and stopped them before they inevitably started to fight.

"Matt, why don't you ask her some questions?" Matt reluctantly turned his ds off before putting it in his pocket. He walked over her and asked L,

"What do you want me to ask?" L responded,

"Ask her what her name is." Matt turned to face her and asked,

"What is your name?" she didn't reply. He frowned before noticing a piece of fabric peeking out of her shirt. He lifted the sleeve of her shirt all the way up to her elbow. A large bandage was covering her arm from her elbow to a few inches above her wrist. He started to unwrap it. When he had finished, everyone leaned in closer to get a better look at it. There was a large letter B carved into her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A chorus of gasps where heard in the surveillance room as everyone laid eyes on the large scar. The girl's head was lowered which hid the emotion on her face. Matt held up her arm and stared at it. He hesitated a moment before gently brushing his thumb over the scar.

_The door slowly opened. "Hey mum. What's for tea?" she asked loudly. When there was no reply, she started walking toward the kitchen. She let out a loud scream as she took in the horrifying scene before her. Her little sister, mother and father were lying on the floor. Blood covered most of the kitchen. There were a few jars strewn about the room. A strange man was crouching over the bodies, one hand holding a jar and the other scooping out the contents. He lifted the red substance to his mouth and devoured it. _

_Once he was finished he turned toward the girl. Her body froze. She couldn't think, let alone move. He smiled. "Hello." What? Why would he say hello - in a situation like this? She looked around frantically, trying to find something to defend herself with. She saw a knife and rushed to get it. Before she had even moved a few feet, he was there. He moved impossibly fast. He picked up the knife and looked thoughtful, "Now what were you going to do to me? Maybe I should repay the thought with actions." _

_He forcefully pushed her on the ground. She was on her back, paralysed with fear. He glanced into her eyes, glee prominently showing in them. He raised the knife and slowly cut a B into her arm. She writhed around on the floor, squirming in pain. "Don't worry. It's all over now." He mockingly stated. She looked at him with horror as he simply got up and left the house. She held her arm to try to slow the bleeding down. She vowed to herself that as long as she had that scar, she would avenge her family._

Matt's eyes widened. The girl weakly lifted her head up, showing a tear that had escaped from her eyes. They stared at each other. Suddenly, a flash of purple rippled through both of their eyes. Matt felt a strange urge. He had no choice but to give in to it. He slowly moved forward. The girl's breathing became shallow as Matt closed the distance between them. He leaned forward and just as their lips were about to brush against each other's, Mello pull him back.

"What the fuck, dude?" Mello was clearly angry. "You don't even know her fucking name!" Matt was silent as Mello continued with his rampage. The flashback suddenly hit him.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Matt yelled in anger as he ran out of the room.


End file.
